masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Chimeras
|rarity = Uncommon |casting_cost = |upkeep_cost = per turn |research_cost = |num_figures = |moves = |melee = |defense = |resist = |hits = |abilities = +10% To Hit Fire Breath 4 }} Chimeras are a type of Fantastic Unit featured in Master of Magic. They belong to the Realm, and may be summoned using a Summoning Spell of the same name. Chimeras are creatures with a strong . Most importantly, when the Chimeras make a voluntary Melee Attack against an enemy unit, they first deliver a Fire Damage Breath Attack with a strength of per Chimera. Enemy killed off by this attack do not get to deal any Melee Damage during their Counter Attack. The Fantastic Unit Physical Description Chimeras are bizarre creatures, consisting of a combination between several real-world animals. The creature has the body of a lion, but with three different heads: the head of a lion, the head of a goat, and the head of a snake, arranged side-by-side. Furthermore, the creature has two massive bat-like wings which keep it aloft. This weird abomination also possesses the ability to breathe fire, though it is unknown which head exactly is responsible for this attack. The Chimeras unit is a , containing up to 4 of these creatures. Attack Properties The Chimeras' primary Melee Attack is rather formidable, striking at a strength of per live Chimera. Coupled with their innate bonus, each single Chimera delivers points of "raw" Conventional Damage on average per attack. Furthermore, when the Chimeras perform a voluntary against their enemies, they will first execute a Breath Attack that deals Fire Damage to their target. This attack has a strength of per live Chimera, each delivering about points of "raw" on average. Because this is dealt before mutual melee would commence, any killed by it will not be able to participate in a Counter Attack. This allows the Chimeras to weaken their enemies before exchanging Melee Damage with them, thus potentially reducing the they take. However, this attack does not occur at all when the Chimeras are Counter Attacking themselves. In addition, since it delivers Fire Damage, the Chimeras' Breath Attack will do virtually nothing against targets that have either Fire- or Magic Immunity, or are enchanted with - the chances of it penetrating the granted by these effects is minuscule. Defensive Properties The Chimeras possess a rather-average Defense score of . Therefore, a Chimera will block about points of on average from Conventional Damage attacks. Chimeras are fairly tough however, with per . This means that the unit as a whole can take before being destroyed, which is a rather high amount. Finally, Chimeras possess a Resistance score of . They are thus relatively hard to afflict with Unit Curses or other maledictions - at least those that do not inflict a Resistance penalty. Other Properties Chimeras have an innate ability to , and have a Movement Allowance of both on the overland map and on the battlefield. They make good scouts, but can also maneuver very well during combat. Tactics Thanks to their attack, Chimeras make excellent Melee Attack units. Their ability also makes it easier for them to pick their own targets. This is exceptionally important because the Chimeras can only deliver their Breath Attack when they voluntarily attack an enemy unit - and not when Counter Attacking. Therefore, they are best used to hit units on the edges of the enemy line, annihilating them with the Breath Attack, while preventing other units from attacking them. Enemy Chimeras Chimeras are rather rare. They may be encountered in or Towers of Wizardry, and are rarely on their own. They will usually be accompanied by smaller creatures like Gargoyles. It may be quite hard to defend against Chimeras, as they can usually fly around to attack the weakest units first. However, it is often possible to at least prevent them from making a voluntary , which is required for them to use their attack. For example, a mixed army can advance their melee units one tile forward (assuming that the creatures start from the front row of their army), while the Ranged Attackers weaken the Chimeras. Unless they try forming a line with some slower units, this will ensure that the Chimeras end their move adjacent to the melee line without being able to attack immediately. Ability Overview +10% To Hit * This unit has an extra to hit its target with every die of its Attack Rolls. This improves its statistical chance to inflict more with each attack it makes. Fire Breath 4 * Whenever this unit makes a voluntary against an enemy target, it also delivers a Fire Damage Breath Attack with a strength of per . * As a , this damage is delivered before the enemy gets the chance to retaliate. Any in the target unit that are killed by the attack do not get to deliver any Melee Damage. * This attack does not occur when the unit is Counter Attacking against an enemy assailant. * Targets possessing Fire Immunity or Magic Immunity, or enchanted with are considered to have a Defense of against this attack. It also triggers conditional protections granted by ( ), ( ), or ( ). The Summoning Spell Usage Chimeras may only be cast overland, for the base Casting Cost of . Upon successfully casting the spell, the new Chimeras unit will appear in the Town currently containing the Wizard's Summoning Circle, with full Movement Allowance, and may move and/or attack immediately as necessary. To keep the Chimeras in play, its controller is required to pay an Upkeep Cost of per turn. This is drawn automatically from the caster's pool at the beginning of each turn while the unit exists. Failure to pay this Upkeep due to lack of will lead to the Chimeras immediately disappearing, along with any Unit Enchantments currently affecting it. However, this upkeep is for the unit, not for the spell: Summoning Spells can not be dispelled by the enemy once cast. Naturally though, if the unit is destroyed, then it is gone from the world entirely, and there is no further need to pay its Upkeep Cost. Units summoned on the overland map may also be dismissed manually from their unit statistics window the same way as any other overland unit (during their controller's turn, while not in combat). Acquisition As an Uncommon Spell of the Realm, Chimeras may become available to any Wizard who acquires at least Spellbook. With none, the spell can naturally not be learned during the campaign. This is the minimum requirement for it to be traded for, appear in Treasure, or be found in the spoils of victory when conquering the Fortress of a rival Wizard who already knows it. The base chance for Chimeras to be researchable (at some point) in the campaign is roughly 10% (with book), which gradually increases with the amount of Spellbooks possessed or found during gameplay. With or more, the spell is certain to show up sooner or later, unless acquired from another source. It has a Research Cost of , although its research is quicker for Wizards possessing the Sage Master, Conjurer, and/or Chaos Mastery Retorts; or a bookshelf containing or more. Chimeras may also be selected as a starting spell by players who allocate all of of their picks into books when creating their Wizard. In this case, it will be available for casting as soon as the game begins. Category:Units Category:Fantastic Creatures Category:Chaos